


Today is...

by SnowKnightDreamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, sort of angst with a happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKnightDreamer/pseuds/SnowKnightDreamer
Summary: Ouma Kokichi wakes up to probably the saddest day in his life.





	Today is...

**Author's Note:**

> Fufufu, I return.  
> I should probably say that I apologize if this seems ooc!   
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the fic!

Ouma Kokichi wakes up to the saddest day of his entire life. June 21st, his birthday.  Now normally, Ouma would be excited for this kind of thing. A whole day celebrating his coming into the world. Who the hell WOULDN'T be excited by it?

Now that he was in this hell of a school, absolutely no one.

He smiles bittersweetly as he recalls waking up as a young kid to a large breakfast made by his beloved mother. And the times when DICE would throw almost gala sized parties just for him when he was a pre-teen.

But with his mother long gone, DICE in jail, and him trapped in this killing game….he wouldn't get any of that today.

Ouma glances at the door and wonders what kind of things will happen if he exits his room with a large, expecting smile. He assumes that all the typical, boring stuff would happen. Kiibo would get mad at him, Harukawa and Momota would probably snap at every breath he took. Ahhh, all that had been so interesting, but now it was just getting annoying.

 Ouma just sighed. What a boring birthday this would be.

_Yes….but won't it be the first of many boring birthdays?_

 His breath hitched as that thought entered his mind. No….that won't be. They're all going to get out of here. So what if Monokuma is going to assault them with motive after motive? They're all going to get out of here. And once they did, he would go and save DICE.

_Yes but…..what if it's already too late? What if they're all dead? Who's going to be with you if they are?_

Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. DICE will not be dead because he’ll save them before they all kicked the bucket.

_And if they are? You’ll be alone._

Why...was it so difficult to breath at these thoughts…?! He didn't need anybody..!! He didn't need Akamatsu and her ANNOYING pep talk. He didn't need Amami and his smug ass face. He didn't need the annoying laughter of Iruma or the annoyed voice of Chabashira whenever one of the guys talked to her. Hell, he didn't even need Saihara!!!! The boy who practically makes his heart swell whenever he talks to him. Yeah, he doesn't need him either!!! He doesn't need any of these people!! He’s just fine on his own. He’ll be fine!!! He’ll be-

 It was a sharp knock at the door that brought him to his senses. He had finally noticed his frantic breathing and the waterfall of tears that ran down his cheeks. Once again there was a sharp knock at the door. Ouma quickly wiped away his tears and made his way to the door. He opened it expecting one of the others to scold him for not being at breakfast already.  But what he got was a confetti popper being set off in his face. He stared at what was outside. Angie almost frantically waved a portrait of him in his face, Amami stood to the side with a box of nail polishes of every color, Tsumugi practically raced up the steps with two outfits that screamed ‘elegant yet dangerous’. Toujou smiled calmly at him as she held a very lovely looking cake. And in front of this beautiful scene was Saihara, a medium sized box in his hands.

Ouma didn't know how he did it, but he managed to fight back another wave of tears as he heard them say in unison,

“Happy Birthday!”


End file.
